Aftershocks
by Andi.Fitzroy
Summary: James had a seemingly normal life until a terrible accident at the end of his first year. Six years later he's returned and he's just trying to find his place in the world. Follow James through his seventh year as he finds himself and copes with the aftershocks.
1. Prologue

AN: So this is just a little blot bunny in my head that interested me enough to try it out as a full fanfic. I have no idea how this will be received – all I ask is for you guys as readers to keep an open mind. It's definitely more out there, as far as stories go.

I'm not feeling the epilogue. I'm not changing Harry, Ginny, and their three children; I am, however, changing it to DHr. I don't have any plans on addressing why unless there's a want for it. It really won't have a huge influence besides the children, so please don't let that affect your perception of this fanfic too much.

This story will follow James Potter, but I will occasionally alter the POV and have other chapters with different characters as the focal points.

I have absolutely no idea how this is going to go, so feedback is appreciated. I just need to know if this is something people are interested in reading.

And now with this incredibly long author's note done, I give you the prologue.

* * *

Shouting. There was a lot of shouting. And there was his mother's – he assumed it was his mother's – warm and caring touch on his hand. His eyes weren't open. He didn't dare brave the blinding lights he had experienced moments ago. But he could guess, by the voices. He knew his parents were there. And…was that Ella's mum? It sounded like her. There were a lot of strange voices, shouting funny things, as James faded into the depths of his mind.

He had been sorted into Gryffindor. Everyone expected it, really. It was all he had talked about for the eleven years leading up to being at Hogwarts. The boy was adventurous and daring, and quite stubborn to boot. Frankly, that was what caused him to end up in his current predicament. But that wouldn't happen until the end of his first year.

The first year at Hogwarts was exhilarating, to say the least. James had seemingly followed in his father's footsteps, as far as Quidditch went. He was in the right place at the right time, and somehow managed the spot of seeker. It was controversial, if James had been chosen due to talent or fame; at the age of eleven though, he really wasn't bothered. The fact that he had been picked at all made him happier than he could have imagined.

James knew a lot of people before getting to Hogwarts. He figured that it was because his parents had friends with children who came over a lot, and by default they were prone to meet and be friends. The Malfoy children had been around since before any of them were born; there had been many nights when James listened to his mother go on about how she and Hermione were each other's support during pregnancies. It was a bit creepy, James had often thought.

Regardless, James met Scorpius and Ella when they were in nappies, before any of them could remember a thing. He honestly couldn't remember a time without the twins around. And while James concluded at a very early age that their father was way too quiet at the Potter Manor, he had grown attached to the family.

The Longbottoms were a similar story. Apparently his father and Neville were close, so Noel was around frequently. Alice became a playmate for Albus, when they were old enough. James loved his siblings, but during the young years of childhood he wanted nothing more than to prove he was the oldest and had friends of his own age.

He never would have thought that he'd regret pushing his siblings away.

Noel had ended up in Gryffindor, and Ella had too. Scorp ended up in Slytherin, which James hadn't been surprised about. His cousin Molly ended up a Ravenclaw, and they became good friends with Annie Carmichael, who was a Hufflepuff. It was a strange, often dysfunctional group of friends – but it worked, and for eleven-year-olds, that was all that mattered.

James wasn't sure what possessed him to go gallivanting through the Forbidden Forest on the last day of classes. It could have been the fact that he had just done well on all of his final exams and wanted to celebrate. Perhaps it was when Scorp reminded him that it was off-limits because they'd be dead within seconds if they tried to go out there. Maybe it was just the desire of doing something so against the rules. Ella had advised him against it, but he hadn't listened.

If only he hadn't blown her off. Maybe he'd still be there, completely normal.

He had been attacked. The assailant moved too quickly for him to even get a good look. He thought it was human – except for the eyes. The eyes haunted him, plagued his mind. He remembered feeling a searing pain in his neck, and blood was everywhere. James had struggled, clawed, even bitten to try and fend off his stealthy attacker, but it was no use. Slowly he had lost consciousness, only to come to as he was being rushed through what he could only imagine were the hallways of St. Mungo's.

How anyone had found him was beyond his recognition. It was a miracle he hadn't died out there, considering how vast the forest was. In his delirious state James concluded that he felt funny, like his body was made of lead and his head was full of hot air. He was cold, too. Incredibly cold, considering it was the end of May and he should have been quite warm.

James had been drifting off into the sea of unconsciousness in his mind when he was wheeled into an emergency room at the hospital. Carefully, a Mediwitch stuck a needle in his wrist with the intention of starting an IV to get the blood-replenishing potion quicker into his system.

In the depths of St. Mungo's, on the first floor in the Creature-Induced Injuries sector, James Potter woke with a howl of pain. His eyes were coal black.


	2. Letters

AN: This is still an incredibly new idea for me to be writing and I'm going to experiment with a few different writing styles/techniques for the chapters. I'm glad it's been received well so far, but I implore you to review. Tell me how much you like or hate it, I don't care. Just give me something, please?

* * *

_Ella,_

_I just wanted to let you know that I'm OK. I've been moved to a remote location that's better for my health, away from people who I could contaminate. I'm pretty sure your mum told you, but if she didn't, well, this is basically what happened._

_Remember when I went into the Forbidden Forest after you told me not to? I accidentally ran into a hive of some weird bugs and they bit me and now I have Scrofungulus. Apparently it's super rare and highly contagious, so I had to be moved out to the middle of nowhere in France and I'm with someone who has suffered from it and survived, since he's now immune._

_I don't know how long it will take to treat or when I'll be back. You can write me, though, if you want._

_James_

It was the first time James had lied to his closest friend, and it assuredly wouldn't be the last. His face was sullen and pale as he sent his mentor's owl off with the letter, scowling at the sunlight that poured through the partially-open window.

His father had decided on covering up the truth. It was, in part, to protect McGonagall and Hogwarts. While everyone who sent their children to Hogwarts knew of the dangers of the Forbidden Forest, the fact that a student had been attacked was irrefutable – even if it had been his fault for wandering out there in the first place. So, they lied about what attacked James Sirius Potter. It was downplayed and left a mystery for most. Only the people who absolutely had to know were informed of the alibi – the only people to have actually known what really happened would be his parents and the few people involved in that fateful night.

He had been relocated to a desolate location in France, taken in by a man named Henry. Henry was born with the condition, and while it meant that there were a number of differences between the two, he was the ideal mentor for a twelve-year-old boy who had no idea what was going on. They remained amidst a forest, a shady and quiet place where James could get a handle on what he had become.

When James realized the severity of his condition, he had a mental breakdown.

He had been wandering through the forest and had come across a fawn. Before he could even register what he was doing, the baby animal had been slaughtered and drained completely. Soaked in blood he had walked back to Henry, crying profusely. What if it had been a person? What if it had been someone he cared about?

That day was a dark day for James. He considered himself a monster, and it would take a few years for him to fully accept that his life was different now and move on from that point.

_James,_

_Happy birthday! I know you don't like me sending you stuff because you can't send anything back, but thirteen is a BIG DEAL. And while I wish you were here for me to throw you a party, I'll have to suffice with a party in this letter._

_Did you like that confetti? You're probably mad since it got you in the face. Ha!_

_Anyway, I wanted to send you this because my mum gave me this cool idea. She apparently has experience with making ways to communicate easier, and she said something about these coins she used to use. So, I took her idea and applied it to some parchment._

_Basically, if I write a message on my piece of parchment, it will cause yours to get warm and it will show up there. So it's an easier way for us to write without sending that poor owl across countries._

_Neat, right?_

_Oh, you'll never guess what just happened! I turned all of Scorp's clothes pink. I wish you could have seen the look on his face!_

_Yours,_  
_Ella_

He really was grateful for her messages. James got letters from his parents, from Al and Lily, from Scorp and Noel – but he looked forward to Ella's the most. She was the only person who didn't handle him with care. She kept him in the loop of what was going on back home, and seemed to avoid all the questions everyone asked him. Of course, she didn't know what was truly going on with him, so she didn't even know about some of the things his parents asked.

He loved his mum, really, he did. It was just so repetitive when she asked him if he had learned how to not drink blood and attack people yet. James had to mature at an awfully young age and realize that his mother was meaning well. She asked those painful questions to see if he was closer to coming home, closer to being with his family again. And that was what hurt the most, knowing that he still had a long way to go before he could be with the people he loved.

His dad knew. He wasn't sure how, exactly, but he knew that James wanted to talk about anything other than what was going on. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that his dad happened to be the Harry Potter; regardless, his dad's messages were short and sweet, simple reminders that he's thinking of him. Every once in a while he'd tell his son about a case or a sting that they completed, something exciting that happened out in the field. For the most part though, it was a simple "Get well, kid," and "always eat your vegitables." Suffice it to say, Harry Potter's parenting skills were certainly something you had to get used to.

_James,_

_Lily is in Gryffindor. I thought you should know that, since you were always telling us that Gryffindor was the best house. She's super happy about it too, even though I told her Slytherin's not bad, especially with Scorpius there. Guess I'm the one who got the short end of the stick, yeah?_

_Sorry. That was kind of harsh. I just…feel like I don't really know you, and I'm bitter because I don't know if I'll get to. When are you coming home? Why do you have to stay away for so long? It can't take that long to get better from a disease…_

_All mum can talk about is you, you know. Her poor little baby is out in the world without his family. I get it, you came first. I just feel so overlooked sometimes. You know, I selfishly thought that with you out of the picture I'd finally get the attention I wanted. If anything, it's even worse. Dad talks to me though, so I guess that's good._

_I do want you to come home. Our family isn't right without you. The whole dynamic is off. And maybe I wish I had a brother._

_A.S.P._

A few of the words were blurred out. James would vehemently deny it if anyone accused him of crying, over a silly letter at that, but it had happened. He didn't even know how to talk to his own brother. He had convinced Albus that he wasn't good enough to be in their family because he was in Slytherin, and James hated himself for it. He had been a stupid kid; he had no idea that what he said was so influential to his siblings.

It was with a renewed energy that James put more effort into all his studies. He would return, for his family.

_Ella,_

_How did you do on your OWLs? My scores just came in. We had a private proctor come in to give the exams. The good news is that they think my contagiousness (is that a word?) is minimal now. My healer thinks I might be able to return in two years or so. It's more of the condition of weather and the medical attention that I get here now._

_I've been flying again! I got cleared for "physical exertion," whatever that means. I mean I had kind of been secretly flying when they weren't looking but now I can actually fly without being worried about it. Henry (my tutor) even thinks he might be able to introduce me to the Quiberon Quafflepunchers! Apparently, he knows a guy. That sort of thing._

_Are you going to be a prefect again, next year? I imagine you would be, as long as you didn't screw up royally. Then again, McGonagall probably doesn't appreciate your little colour charms like other people do…_

_Your Supreme Ruler,_  
_James_

As the years went by James was finding his old self more and more. In part it was due to the control he had learned. He was feeling more like himself again, and he was more confident that he could possibly fit back into his old life somewhat normally.

No one would ever know what kind of monster hid underneath his skin.

_Dad,_

_Henry says I'm ready to go back to school. I really don't want you to tell anyone. I'm sure Mum, Al and Lily are all off getting ready for the train tomorrow, and I don't want anyone fussing over me. Honestly, I've gotten everything I need in France and it's better if everyone finds out that I'm back at the same time._

_I've made a visit to Headmistress McGonagall with Henry this morning. She thinks it's a good idea to return for my seventh year, and she's willing to accommodate my needs. The last letter I received from her is she'd like to meet with us (you and me) tomorrow night, after the feast._

_You're more than welcome to blame me when Mum asks why she wasn't included in this conversation. I'll come visit on the first weekend, I just think I need to not disrupt everyone's lives during such a hectic time. That, and I'm worried if I come home first I may wimp out and not go to Hogwarts. And don't even try to deny that mum would smother me. She wouldn't want me going anywhere. So this is the best way, I think._

_Could we meet in Hogsmeade tomorrow? Henry says we'll be leaving here at eight._

_James_


End file.
